


Home

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, but they're still there, five seconds each, i need fluff dammit, i needed more mileven, jim and joyce are in this fic for like, leave me alone, post episode: s2e9 The Gate, this happens right after el closes the gate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Eleven realizes she's home right after she's taken from the Gate.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I wrote more. Sue me. I need more Mileven and there's not enough fanfictions. Leave me alone they're cute.

The world around her had become a blur as Hopper carried her beyond tired body from the harsh glow of the gate, being careful with how he holds her. She breathes heavily, still able to feel the drying blood beneath her nose and around her ears and eyes. “We’re getting out of here now, okay, El?” Hopper is saying to her but he is so far away, almost like he were speaking to her through a walkie talkie she had to connect with her mind.

Eleven hardly can even tell when she is placed in the seat of Hopper’s car. The seat belt being buckled over her is a phantom touch and pretty soon she has fallen into a state where she is flying, floating and hovering in place and she stays still, not wanting to break it. If she were to break it then she would feel the pain and the drained being of her entire body after she’s pushed it past its limit and she draws in a deep breath through her blood caked with blood, still able to smell and taste the coppery substance.

She groans in protest when she’s lifted into careful arms once more, just wanting to be left to lay there for who knows how long. She is falling further in the dream like state, floating deeper and deeper into a shadow like embrace.

But then she hears his voice: “...she okay?!” It’s Mike’s voice and she can already feel her mind clawing back from the darkness she’d fallen into, letting out a soft moan as Hopper and a few other voices mix and mingle together, all becoming a jumbled mess. But she can only focus on one voice: Mike’s. 

“We gotta lay her down!” Mike is saying and she can tell that he's following them. She shifts a little, her whole body feeling like a sack of potatoes almost. She cracks her eyes open forcefully, turning her head so she can see his face. He notices her a moment later and she can feel the worry coming from him as the surroundings around them smudge into a huge and moving painting. “El!”

“Mike,” she croaked, her voice barely a whisper and she can feel her world tilt and sway until she’s being laid out. She lets out a breath and a warm hand brushes through her short curls. She tilts her head the other way, finding Joyce’s face near hers. In fact, she can now see many other faces gathered around her, all staring down at her with concern and she’s beginning to grow dizzy. Her eyes find Mike once more in the blurring mess and she reaches out for him, calling his name once more, “Mike..”

Somehow, Mike must hear her because he’s pushing past the mixing wall of faces, hurriedly yet carefully taking her hand in his. “Yeah, El, it’s me,” he said to her reassuringly. “You did great. You know that? You did great.”

“Alright everyone she needs to rest.” Came Hopper’s voice amid the static noise around her and she makes a noise of fear, not wanting Mike to leave. “Come on, you too, kid.”

“But she doesn’t want me to leave!” Mike protests and his hold on her hand tightens fractionally, his warmth spreading into her freezing hand. “Let me stay in here, Hopper, please?”

There’s a heavy sigh followed by silence. Eleven could half imagine Hopper’s tired and drawn face as he shakes his head, pinching the nose of his bridge as he relents to a child’s needs. “Okay, fine, but you have to let her rest,” he said and a moment later heavy footfalls are heard quickly followed by the closing of a door.

And then it’s just her and Mike and that’s all she’s been wanting for oh so long. She looks back up at him, meeting his worried gaze with her own, tired expression. She is so drawn. “Mike…” she whispers once more, lips staying open as she tries to breathe more deeply. Hopefully she doesn’t look like a mouth breather to Mike right now.

“Yeah, Eleven,” Mike said in the same reassuring voice she’s heard before and it calms her greatly. Her eyes shut lightly as his comforting presence washes over her, making her feel the safest she had in months. “Now you should sleep. You already did so good.”

And she listens because finally, finally, she’s with Mike.

She’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy ;)


End file.
